1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, 2-substituted-N-{3-[3-(1-piperidinomethyl)phenoxy]propyl}acetamide, derivatives thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The present invention also relates to a drug composition, especially to an antiulcer drug composition, comprising said compound as an effective component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ulcers, typified by stress ulcer, are diseases characteristic to modern human beings. Their increase in the future is anticipated. For example, in the case of stress ulcer, depression of gastrointestinal tract movement, degradation of gastrointestinal tract vascular flow, and the like are reported to be caused by the action of the adrenocorticotropic hormones releasing factor which is induced by hypothalamus irritation. Simultaneous actions of parasympathetic nerves and sympathetic nerves render the conditions even more complicated. In the case of peptic ulcer, the ulcer is considered to develop when a balance between aggressive factors, such as pepsin, gastric acid, or the like, and defensive factors, such as mucus, mucosal vascular flow, or the like, is lost. Thus, an ulcer is caused by various reasons, including abnormal secretion of gastric acid, hormones, and the like; inhibition in the synthesis of mucus; inhibition in the synthesis of prostaglandin; and the like. Ulcers are thus considered to be formed due to coincidence of various factors.
On the other hand, in any types of ulcers, reducing gastric acid secretion, accelerating synthesis of muco polysaccharide which consists of gastric mucus, or increasing gastric mucosal vascular flow are believed to alleviate deep pains caused by ulcers and to degenerate the ulcers.
Nowadays, roughly classified, two types of antiulcer drugs are on sale; one is Histamine H.sub.2 -antagonist which has an action to depress gastric acid secretion, and the other is a gastric mucosa protective agent which exhibits actions to protect gastric mucosa. Although histamine H.sub.2 -antagonist shows a superior action and exhibits its effect rapidly, it has a problem that the rebound phenomenon is caused by repeated administration. The gastric mucosa protective agent, on the other hand, exhibits only a weak action, and, depending on the circumstances, it takes a long period of time for the agent to exhibit the its effect.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks in conventional antiulcer drugs, the present inventors have synthesized a number of compounds in order to develop a new antiulcer drug and were successful in obtaining a novel compound possessing both the gastric acid secretion inhibitive activity and the gastric mucosa protective activity.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound which can exhibit both the gastric acid secretion inhibitive activity and the gastric mucosa protective activity, and which can be used as an effective component for a new type of antiulcer drug.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drug, particularly an antiulcer drug, comprising said novel compound as an effective component.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an intermediate compound for preparing said novel compound.
The present inventors have synthesized a number of compounds for the purpose of obtaining a novel compound possessing both of the above-mentioned activities, and found that 2-substituted-N-{3-[3-(1-piperidinomethyl)phenoxy]propyl}acetamide exhibits both the gastric acid secretion inhibitive activity and the gastric mucosa protective activity.